Imposible
by strega-in-progress
Summary: ¿Puede Hermione hacer un milagro y cambiar lo que parece inevitable? ONESHOT largo, que tiene lugar después del libro 7, pero "maquillando ligeramente" el resultado de la batalla e ignorando por completo que existe ese, um, último capítulo.


**PRÓLOGO**

… _Riiiiiiiiiiiiing._

El ruido penetró de pronto, inoportuno y molesto, en el sueño confuso de Hermione Granger. Un brazo pálido asomó torpemente de entre las sábanas y buscó a tientas su origen para apagarlo; dio un par de golpes al despertador, pero el sonido continuó, insistente.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el irritante pitido no era el del despertador, sino el del teléfono y con un gruñido que escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta saltó para cogerlo. Lo buscó entre los montones de papeles y libros que cubrían el suelo de la sala, y cuando por fin lo cogió, sólo pudo oír el _clic_ que indicaba que la persona al otro lado había colgado.

Había trabajado hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y debían de habérsele pegado las sábanas. Se le fue, sin querer, la vista hacia la ventana. Algo parecía no estar bien; la luz era aún tenue, y asomando la cabeza a la cocina comprobó con el parpadeo digital y verdoso del reloj del microondas que no eran más que las seis de la mañana y que apenas había dormido tres horas.

De pronto, notó una sensación agria en la garganta. Se le quedó la boca seca, y notó las piernas como si fuesen a doblarse. Y no era sólo por la falta de sueño, por estar allí, desvelada, en medio del caos de su salón, con el pelo revuelto, en pijama y los ojos inyectados en sangre; no, no era eso lo que había causado que de pronto las manos le temblasen ligeramente, o al menos no sólo eso.

Había algo perturbador en las llamadas de madrugada. ¿Y quién podía llamarla? Teniendo en cuenta, claro, que el último hechizo que Hermione había realizado, seis años atrás, había sido uno de intrazabilidad, no muy distinto del Fidelius que pesaba sobre Grimmauld Place, limitando el acceso a sus padres. Que nunca, nunca hubiesen colgado sin dejar un mensaje en el contestador, porque sabían que si no Hermione podía pasar semanas sin llamar.

Había algo inquietante en las llamadas de madrugada, sí. Especialmente, cuando el número al que se llamaba, a todos los efectos, no existía.

- - - - - - - - -

A las nueve, la sala estaba limpia y Hermione iba por su cuarta taza de café, que no estaba haciendo nada para calmar sus ya alterados nervios. Conectó la lavadora y el ruido familiar, con ayuda de la cafeína, pareció devolver la casa a una relativa rutina y contribuir a que pensase con un poco más de claridad.

Por eso, antes de salir hacia el trabajo, se encontró a sí misma haciendo lo que creyó que jamás haría, arrodillada frente al tercer cajón del armario de su habitación. Le costó un poco abrirse, no sabría decir si por la resistencia del cajón o por la suya propia, pero después de un par de tirones y un ligero forcejeo, la madera cedió.

Dentro había varios papeles; su título universitario, un par de cartas y allí, enterrada entre un par de álbumes viejos, cubierto todo por una fina pátina de polvo, como si hubiesen pasado un par de días y no seis años, descansaba la caja de madera, sus iniciales H.J.G. grabadas con letras doradas llenas de filigranas en la tapa. Pasó los dedos sobre ellas, como si recordase algo, entrecerrando los ojos y dudó unos segundos antes de abrirla. Pero había tenido una sensación inconfundible de peligro. Paranoia insomne o no, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo al.._ al otro lado_ en esos momentos, y fuera lo que fuese, Hermione Granger era una persona precavida. Como quien arranca una tirita, abrió la caja y sin contemplaciones la cogió: 15 pulgadas, madera de vid con nervio de dragón, flexible y ligera, aún brillante como el primer día. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca tomó su varita, la introdujo en el bolso junto a las llaves y la cartera y salió sin mirar atrás.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione fue una vez más la última en salir del trabajo. Apagó las luces y cerró la puerta de la pequeña editorial donde trabajaba tras de sí. Había sido un día ocupado, y aunque no había conseguido desprenderse del todo de la extraña sensación de inminente fatalidad que se había apoderado de ella por la mañana – difícil hacerlo con 15 pulgadas de recordatorio en el bolso – había conseguido al menos enviarla a algún lugar de su subconsciente.

Aún así, supo que seguía tensa porque dio un respingo cuando se giró para encontrarse de frente con una sombra oscura en el pasillo. Respirando hondo y creyendo reconocer en la figura apoyada en la pared al portero del edificio, murmuró un buenas tardes y se dirigió al ascensor.

Hubiese jurado que oyó a la figura reírse en voz baja con algo de desdén, pero no se volvió, no hasta que una voz que hubiese reconocido en cualquier sitio le heló la sangre en las venas.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Granger" dijo perezosamente la sombra.

Sacó su varita rápidamente, pero no lo bastante. El otro, después de todo, le llevaba seis años – o más, según se mirase- de ventaja.

"Desmaius" oyó. Y luego, nada.

- - - - - - - - - -

**UNO: UN FANTASMA**

Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se sentía bien… como si hubiese descansado de verdad por primera vez en años. Se estiró despacio, como lo hubiese hecho Crookshanks cuando aún vivía y estaba arqueando la espalda cuando su cerebro pareció despertarse con unos segundos de retraso y se apresuró a recordarle gráficamente lo ocurrido. Sin abrir los ojos, fingiéndose aún dormida, se concentró en las distintas partes de su cuerpo, intentando percibir cualquier signo de violencia, dolor, o alguna atadura que la mantuviese sujeta.

Nada.

Entreabrió los ojos un poco, y se encontró rodeada por la semipenumbra de su propia habitación.

"Cuando le parezca a usted bien, señorita Granger" emergió de nuevo aquella voz desde la esquina, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

"Usted" quiso decir, pero no salió más que un graznido de su garganta. La figura hizo un gesto vago con la muñeca y un vaso de agua se materializó de pronto frente a ella. Sin hacer preguntas, casi inocentemente si pensaba de quién venía el vaso, Hermione bebió hasta la última gota de líquido.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó la figura, con algo parecido a una mueca divertida.

"Usted" consiguió por fin mascullar Hermione "…está muerto".

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Obviamente no, señorita Granger" fue la fría respuesta "Estoy – demostradamente- vivo. Puedo probárselo, si quiere" añadió, y sonó como una amenaza.

Sí, estaba vivo, de eso no cabía duda. Su presencia, igual que siempre en los pasillos de Hogwarts o en Grimmauld Place, llenaba el espacio como si lo poseyera, como retando a las moléculas para que se apartasen de su camino. Estaba manifiestamente, palpablemente vivo. Peor aún. Estaba vivo, sujetando dos varitas apuntadas hacia ella y en su habitación.

Tuvo de pronto la certeza de que iba a tener que enfrentarse quisiera o no con el mundo que seis años antes había creído dejar atrás. Y frente a una audiencia nada compasiva. O paciente.

Frente al mismísimo diablo. O lo más parecido, ya que Voldemort había dejado el puesto vacante.

Frente a Severus Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Con un gruñido, Hermione se dejó caer contra la pared con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería, lo que resultó en el sonido hueco de su cabeza chocando con el muro. Si no hubiese sido imposible, hubiese jurado que Snape estaba sonriendo entre las sombras. Pero eso era absurdo. Los muertos no se divierten. Los muertos, de hecho, deberían limitarse a estar muertos y no, entre otras cosas, andar por ahí atacando a humildes trabajadoras que no intentan más que llevar una vida normal y arrastrarlas hasta su piso, que para empezar, no deberían haber podido localizar en primer lugar…

"Ay" murmuró, frotándose con la mano la zona afectada. Lo que le faltaba para el dolor de cabeza que sentía avecinarse, debido en parte al hechizo y en parte al colapso de información retenida durante seis años que de pronto luchaba por abrirse paso hasta su cerebro.

"Tschk, tschk, señorita Granger" la amonestó su ex profesor con sorna. "No debería usted sorprenderse tanto. Después de todo, no estaría aquí" e hizo un gesto que lo mismo podía abarcar la habitación que el mundo "de no ser por usted".

"¿Por mí?" exclamó Hermione con sorpresa. "Pero no funcionó. _No funcionó_"

"¿De nuevo, señorita Granger? ¿Acaso ha perdido usted su peculiar capacidad de hacer notar lo que es pasmosamente obvio para todos?"

"No pudo funcionar. No pudo hacerlo. No hubo humo, no hubo nada. Y después, sus pensamientos…"

Snape esperaba con la ceja levantada.

"¿Por eso no hubo humo? ¿Funcionó, entonces? ¿La esencia de Díctamo y las lágrimas de Fénix?"

La ceja de Snape amenazaba con rozar la línea de su pelo, y tenía la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia en una clase de pociones con los Gryffindor y los Slytherin.

_Bueno_, pensó Hermione para sí, _tampoco es para tanto, por amor de Dios_. Acababa de despertar de un _Desmaius,_ y llevaba seis años alejada del mundo del que Snape había, sin pedir permiso, surgido de repente. No creía estarlo haciendo tan mal, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta el martilleo que había comenzado tras sus sienes y del que, al menos en parte, Snape era responsable.

_Esto no puede seguir_, se dijo y levantándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta, que se cerró de un golpe ante sus narices.

"¿Dónde cree que va?" preguntó Snape. Y no sonaba contento.

Hermione se giró en redondo.

"Me da igual" dijo "que haya vuelto usted de entre los vivos o de entre los muertos. Si quiere tener esta- o cualquier- conversación coherente conmigo, vamos a necesitar café"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**DOS: LA PROPUESTA**

Diez minutos más tarde, con una taza humeante de café en la mano, Hermione se sentía algo más preparada para enfrentar la situación más absurda que recordaba, excepto por su breve flirteo con las pociones avanzadas en su segundo curso y por su corto idilio con Ronald Weasley durante la Guerra. Algo en lo que definitivamente no quería pensar ahora. Sentada en su salón, observaba moverse la boca de su antiguo profesor de pociones prestando atención sólo a medias a sus palabras, mientras que en la otra parte de su cerebro- tal vez como consecuencia del golpe de antes, que ojalá hubiese vuelto a dejarla inconsciente, pero no- burbujeaba una sensación como de risa inminente. Era imposible no verle el lado cómico a la situación. Sentado frente a ella, en su butaca, estaba Severus Snape, que no había cambiado un ápice en seis años, que había creído, durante seis largos años, muerto, de cuyas alianzas y lealtades no podía asegurar nada bueno ni malo, diciéndole que ella le había salvado la vida, y con tono de no estar precisamente agradecido.

Cuánto le hubiese gustado, años atrás, haber previsto esta situación. Se hubiese imaginado a sí misma haciendo comentarios inteligentes, entablando sin querer conversación con Snape sobre una variada multitud de temas: pociones, encantamientos, literatura, captando rápidamente su atención, demostrándole a un incrédulo Cabeza de Slytherin al fin que era una gran bruja. Que tenía derecho a llevar su varita, tanto o más que los que habían nacido en una familia de magos, que Draco Malfoy, el mismo que él.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, solía decir su madre y parecía que una vez más iba a tener razón. Porque Snape, con toda su omnisciencia, llegaba tarde. Hermione ya no quería demostrar nada. Había demostrado todo lo que había podido años atrás, no quería recordarlo y ahora no sólo no necesitaba hacer valer su derecho a la magia, sino que había renunciado a él. Para siempre.

Cuando Snape hubo terminado de exponerle los hechos, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

"A ver si lo entiendo" dijo lentamente "me ataca usted por sorpresa, me trae a mi casa inconsciente y a la fuerza, me retiene contra mi voluntada y espera usted… ¿qué? ¿Qué le ayude?" preguntó, con obvia incredulidad.

Todos los profesores sabían que Hermione Granger tenía en las causas perdidas un punto débil; pero seguramente Snape se daba cuenta de que aceptar lo que le estaba pidiendo rozaba la locura.

"No, señorita Granger. No le _pido_ que me ayude. Hará usted lo que yo le _ordene_." dijo, balanceando la varita en su mano derecha.

"¿O si no?" preguntó Hermione, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Snape no contestó. Hermione pensó, por unos segundos, inocentemente, que había ganado el duelo, hasta que siguió la mirada aparentemente aburrida de su profesor, que se había posado en una vieja foto familiar.

"Si les pone un dedo encima a mis padres…"

"Descuide, no tengo intención alguna de… ¿cómo ha dicho? Ponerles un solo dedo encima." Otro balanceo de varita.

Los dientes de Hermione rechinaron, pero pensó, rápidamente, que le convenía colaborar.

"¿Y para qué me necesita?" Preguntó al aire, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. "Estoy segura de que es usted perfectamente capaz de elaborar cualquier poción sin mi participación en el proceso."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No había pensado que iba a ser tan difícil. Para empezar, había estado seguro de que su reaparición como de la tumba le aseguraba sin más la colaboración de la Gryffindor. Error.

Su primera sorpresa, sin embargo, había sido no encontrarla como esperaba. De hecho, no encontrarla, punto. Sí, sabía que su nombre no se oía como el de Potter estos días, pero una vez que se decidió a buscarla, se preguntó dónde demonios se había metido la chica. Le llevó varias semanas y varios favores trazar la fuente de los encantamientos, más aún porque el último databa de seis años atrás.

¿Qué demonios había podido pasarle por la cabeza para hacer algo así? Era obvio que una de las integrantes del Trío de Oro no hubiese en otros tiempos caído al primer hechizo. Aunque fuese uno de los suyos.

Y cuando la vio, entendió por qué. Granger parecía distinta. Había olvidado, claro, que habían pasado seis años, y que Granger ya no era la niña sabelotodo molesta que fue; se había convertido en una mujer sabelotodo y probablemente molesta, pero había, a todas luces, crecido.

Y había algo en sus ojos. Sí, eso era. Había algo raro en sus ojos, una indiferencia extraña. Tenía una mirada anciana. Durante unos segundos, atrás, en la habitación, cuando había preguntado por la esencia de Díctamo, creyó haberlo imaginado, pero pronto había vuelto la sombra oscura y ahora no reconocía en esa persona cínica que jugueteaba en el sofá de enfrente con un manoseado paquete de cigarrillos que era obvio que no iba a fumar a la mejor amiga de El Niño Que –desgraciadamente- Vivió.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para esto.

"¿Qué me dice, señorita Granger? ¿Socios?" preguntó, apartando la vista de la foto familiar y clavando los ojos en la chica.

Hermione le miró a través de ojos entrecerrados y se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo" contestó, al final.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Otra vez. ¿Ha olvidado usted todo lo que aprendió en Hogwarts?"

"Es lo que intentaba, sí" respondió ella bruscamente.

_¿Por qué?_ Se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente era la frustración de verse allí encerrado con Granger, obligado a pedir ayuda, dependiendo una vez más de los otros, de Granger, que ya había salvado una vez su vida, pero lo había dejado allí sin más, que había, con Harry Potter, exprimido su cadáver hasta dejarlo agotado y le había arrancado hasta el último pensamiento que podía ayudarles en la batalla, y después lo había dejado en la Mansión de los Gritos para morir como un perro.

Respiró profundamente. Últimamente apenas podía controlar las emociones. La ira y la tristeza lo embargaban por igual, tomaban súbitamente control de su cuerpo y lo inutilizaban por completo. Esa había sido una de las señales, claro.

Con un chasquido de impaciencia, se adelantó un paso, tomó el brazo de la chica y lo reposicionó para que no desperdiciase otra raíz de mandrágora cortándola de forma horizontal. Aparentemente esto fue un error, porque Hermione se sobresaltó y atravesó la raíz dejando escapar el jugo mesa abajo.

El tacto lo hizo todo real por unos segundos. Como si le quemase la piel, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba de verdad allí, de que había estado allí durante más de dos horas, vivo y tras ella, vigilante. Y que el mundo que había creído dejar atrás había salido, como en una pesadilla, a perseguirla. Y la había alcanzado.

"¿Ha seguido usted en contacto con el señor Longbottom?" preguntó Snape con ironía.

Hermione se giró, los ojos cargados de una emoción que Snape no logró definir.

"Esto no es una clase, _profesor_" dijo ácidamente "Y ya que soy tan inútil, ¿por qué no busca otro ayudante?"

"¿Sin dar a conocer que sigo con vida? Era usted la única que lo sabía"

Por no mencionar que era la única alumna que había pasado por su clase a la que se atrevía a confiar una poción de esta importancia. Algo que prefería, al menos por ahora, no comentar.

"No lo sabía"

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Pensé que había muerto. Todos lo pensamos."

"¿Y mi cuerpo?"

"¿Qué pasa con su cuerpo?" preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Snape suspiró, exasperado.

"Mi _cadáver_. Nunca apareció. Usted debió sospechar…"

"¿Nunca encontraron su cuerpo?"

"¿Dónde demonios se ha metido durante los últimos seis años, señorita Granger?"

Hermione no tenía intención de responder a la pregunta, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase un claro gesto. Aquí, indicó sin querer. Y Snape miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía preguntas. Había cosas sobre la chica que no comprendía. Y ese era un factor que no había entrado en su ecuación, un factor que potencialmente amenazaba con descontrolar la situación.

Giró el cuello lentamente a la izquierda y a la derecha, con cansancio, y sintió la mirada extrañamente fascinada de la muchacha. Sabía que era un gesto ligeramente inquietante y eso estaba bien. Tenía que darle el miedo justo para que colaborase, pero inspirarle a la vez el suficiente respeto, recordarle lo bastante a la figura de su antiguo profesor, al que Hermione Granger hubiese obedecido casi sin dudar, para que no hiciese preguntas.

Estaba cansado de verdad. ¿Cómo si no explicar ese error de cálculo? Había fallado al suponer que iba a encontrarse con la misma persona que dejó seis años atrás. Pero los daños no eran irreparables.

Aún no.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Qué pensaron los demás?"

"¿Hm?" estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera logró imprimirle un cierto sarcasmo.

"Cuando… cuando no lo encontraron"

"Oh. Algunos pensaron que el Señor Oscuro había hecho desaparecer las pruebas y otros que había sido la última cena de Nagini. Ah, sí, y El Quisquilloso afirma que soy un famoso transformista que deleito con mi espectáculo nocturno a la pequeña población de Clayton-le-Moors."

Hermione intentó sin éxito reprimir una carcajada, que quedó a medio camino entre un bufido poco digno y un estornudo.

"Me alegro de que se divierta, señorita Granger. Ahora, si pudiésemos continuar…" gesticuló como señalando a un inexistente reloj en su muñeca. "El próximo ingrediente…"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" masculló Hermione. "¿No acabaríamos antes si me dice todos los ingredientes? Será más fácil si sé de qué poción se trata. Así, no perderemos el tiempo _los dos _mientras _yo _intento adivinar cómo debería preparar los ingredientes para una poción que desconozco."

"El próximo ingrediente" dijo Snape aparentemente imperturbable, aunque sabía que la chica tenía razón. Pero si había algo de la antigua Granger en aquella joven apática frente a él, no necesitaría más que eso para averiguar de qué se trataba ese secreto que tanto tiempo había mantenido guardado. "es polvo de piedra bezoar".

Había que reconocer, en beneficio de Hermione, que no estaba teniendo un día fácil. Había dormido tres horas, había trabajado a destajo durante gran parte del día, sido atacada, arrastrada hasta su casa y forzada a ponerse a trabajar en algo que había luchado por olvidar durante los últimos seis años por su ex profesor de pociones, ex mortífago y ex supuesto difunto y además estaba dejando de fumar.

Por eso, había molido la piedra que el profesor… ex profesor produjo y la estaba vertiendo poco a poco en el caldero cuando se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus pupilas se dilataron de pronto y le temblaron un segundo las aletillas de la nariz, algo que no pasaba hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que había resuelto algo que supusiese el más mínimo reto.

"No es un veneno. _Esto es una cura_"

Snape fingió aplaudir.

"Bravo, señorita Granger."

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero para sus adentros se preguntó si Snape le lanzaría un Avada Kedabra por limitarse a sacarle la lengua y tumbarse en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose adelante y atrás, negándose a aceptar que todo esto estuviese ocurriendo.

Tal vez porque poseía el don de la legeremancia, o tal vez porque Severus Snape no había sido un espía durante la mayor parte de su vida en vano, este sentimiento no pasó desapercibido y supo que la estaba perdiendo. Y dado que este era obviamente el único contacto de Granger con el mundo mágico en los últimos seis años, no le convenía apabullarla súbitamente.

"Ponga un hechizo estático"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione, sólo por desafiar, pero sin ganas.

"Hágalo" dijo Snape, y la voz era suave, comprensiva, y Hermione se limitó a hacerlo sin pensar, y se desplomó sobre la silla que el profesor apartó para ella, retirándose el pelo húmedo de la cara y manteniéndolo apartado con un bolígrafo.

Snape la miró. Estaba colorada del calor del caldero, con el pelo revuelto sujeto ahora en la nuca y la cabeza vuelta hacia el techo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No me molesta" comentó Snape.

"¿Eh?" preguntó ella, como si despertase y siguió su mirada hasta el paquete de cigarrillos que había vuelto a sostener en la mano izquierda. "No, no. Yo… no, hace mucho que no fumo. Es sólo una manía. Cuando… cuando estoy nerviosa"

"Obviamente" comentó Snape, pero de nuevo su tono era más ausente que corrosivo.

"¿Le exoneraron?" preguntó ella, de pronto, y cuando la miró se encontró con que ya no tenía la mirada fija en el techo, sino en sus propios ojos. Apartó la vista- no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le mantuviese la mirada.

"¿A quién?" preguntó él, sólo por ganar unos segundos.

"A usted. Con sus… memorias." Demasiado tarde Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba este comentario, de lo poco y lo mucho que sabía a la vez de ese hombre tan reservado, de que él tenía que saber que conocía sus pensamientos, que había visto sus secretos. Se sonrojó, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de su antiguo profesor.

"No exactamente. Potter y los miembros de la Orden defendieron mi inocencia y se retiraron los cargos, pero si, digamos, resucitase milagrosamente, aún debería ir a Azkaban hasta que se estableciese mi condición y mis circunstancias. Y jamás saldría con vida de Azkaban. O los guardas o los presos, o un posible exalumno Auror en el traslado…"

_¿Estaba haciendo un chiste?_ Se preguntó Hermione. Si era así, parecía ser un chiste privado del que ella no estaba invitada a participar.

"¿Cómo es que no sabe usted nada de todo esto?" se decidió al final a preguntar él. "¿No es la mejor amiga de El Niño Que Vivió?"

_¿Era su imaginación o Hermione había tenido un es__calofrío al escuchar el nombre?_

"Prefiero no hablar de eso" dijo, secamente. Y luego, añadió más suavemente, "¿Por qué me ha buscado? ¿No era más fácil encontrar a cualquier otra persona, alguien que quisiese dejarse encontrar? Estoy segura de que hubiese podido someterlos a un _Obliviate_ después."

"Demasiado riesgo"

"No más del que corre conmigo. ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no diré nada?" _¿Piensa matarme al terminar?_

"Ya lo veremos" respondió él, y ella no supo si respondía a la pregunta hecha o a la pensada, pero ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba más. Sólo tenía que alcanzar su varita unos segundos y lanzar un hechizo para que sus padres no recordaran que había existido jamás. Y después, podía irse para siempre, Snape podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella, porque ya daba igual. Estaba, sencillamente, demasiado cansada. Seis años de huir habían caído de pronto sobre ella y pesaban horriblemente.

Se masajeó las sienes con el índice y el pulgar derechos, dándose cuenta de que ese gesto era tan puramente Snape que le entraron ganas de reírse. Él pareció darse cuenta también, y buscó algo entre sus ropas.

"Tome" y le tendió un vial lleno de líquido verdoso que reconoció al instante. Agradecida, tomó la versión mágica del ibuprofeno.

"¿Por qué…" preguntó entonces, pensativa, la bruma de su cabeza retrocediendo paulatinamente gracias al bienvenido brebaje "…por qué no prepara usted la poción? No le gusta pedir ayuda"

Snape levantó las comisuras de los labios en lo que podía ser una vaga sonrisa.

"Por fin, señorita Granger, la pregunta correcta"

Ella se giró como un flash y lo miró con la boca abierta.

"Usted"

El asintió.

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Lástima que ya no pueda darlos, ni usted recibirlos"

Hermione ignoró el comentario, obviamente destinado a distraerla del tema.

"_Usted_ está enfermo. Por eso no puede tocar la poción"

"Veo que después de todo, no, no ha perdido la capacidad de repetir lo evidente" bromeó él. Pero no lo decía en serio del todo. También estaba cansado. Había esperado hasta el último momento para buscar ayuda, y no había podido encontrarla tan rápido como la hubiese necesitado. Era tozudo, terco y desconfiado, y no había querido depender de nadie hasta que había sido demasiado tarde y todos sus antídotos habían fracasado causándole casi tantas complicaciones como la enfermedad misma. Y además, esa tendencia de la chica a expresar en voz alta las conclusiones que él sabía que para ella, de entre todos lo estudiantes, eran obvias le resultó por una vez reconfortante. Como si el mundo que había conocido hubiese vuelto a colocarse en su lugar.

_Sólo unas horas más, _pensó_. Unas horas y todo se decide, morir o vivir, y te marcharás lejos y ella podrá volver a intentar olvidar y tú al mundo de los muertos, de un modo u otro. _

_Ah. Mi reino por un whiskey de f__uego, _deseó con cierta añoranza, y después no pudo evitar pensar que estaba tan lejos de conseguirlo allí en aquel piso con microondas pero sin chimenea como Ricardo III de conseguir su caballo. Estiró las piernas y miró a su alrededor.

"Quiere otro café, señorita Granger?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

**TRES: LA CURA**

"No le hubiésemos dejado allí" oyó, por encima del silbido de la cafetera.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó, esperando haber entendido mal.

"Si lo hubiésemos sabido, digo. Nunca le hubiésemos dejado allí si hubiésemos sabido que seguía vivo. Lo siento"

Doce horas antes, Snape no lo hubiese creído. Pero después de ver a la muchacha inclinada sobre el caldero durante diez horas era capaz de creer cualquier cosa. Apretó las yemas de sus dedos largos y pálidos contra sus párpados, como intentando contener la jaqueca que sabía incontenible.

"No tiene importancia"

"Sí que la tiene. Por eso se extendió el veneno, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió, la mirada vidriosa fija en la pared.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?"

Snape se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro, y de todas formas no importaba ya. La ira se había desvanecido en algún punto de la noche, y sólo quería un whiskey y para su sorpresa, algo de compañía silenciosa, como la de Granger revolviendo el caldero.

"Ya casi está lista"

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

"Sólo faltan las lágrimas" dijo Hermione, extrañada.

Snape sonrió por primera vez mostrando todos los dientes. Fue una sonrisa feroz, pero también resignada en cierto modo, de alguna manera tan íntima que Hermione tuvo que desviar la vista. La fijó en sus dedos finos y blancos que acariciaban distraídamente el vial vacío que ella le había devuelto poco antes.

"Ciertamente. Sólo faltan las lágrimas"

"¿No tiene usted…?"

"Sólo pueden ser…"

"Tomadas voluntariamente. Lo sé" dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de que lo interrumpía, utilizando, por primera vez en seis años, todas las células de su cerebro, sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo por unos segundos a tener dieciocho años y a pensar que nada puede ser imposible. "Y… oh."

"Sí, Fawkes desapareció tras la batalla. Y aunque ese bicho siguiese con vida, dudo que me diese ni un picotazo voluntariamente"

"Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos…" se le iluminó la mirada "Tal vez funcione sin ellas. Podemos probarlo, porque cuando Nagini le mordió, las vertí en la herida, con el Díctamo"

"Ya lo he probado" dijo él, y había un matiz de angustia en la voz.

"¿Y?"

Arqueó la ceja izquierda y abrió las palmas de las manos, dejando claro que estaba allí por una razón.

"Pero no puede saber si falló por eso, o porque usted mismo hizo la poción, estando enfermo. Quizá estaba contaminada, independientemente de las lágrimas"

"Tal vez" dijo él, con calma, como si no viese la madrugada amenazando con llegar pronto a través de la ventana.

"Profesor Snape, tenemos que intentarlo. Si no, podemos conseguirlas para la próxima luna"

"Ya no soy profesor, Hermione" dijo, cansadamente.

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente al oírle usar su nombre de pila, con más temor que sorpresa, porque temía lo que a todas luces indicaba el comportamiento impasible de su ex profesor.

"¿Cuánto?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve…"

"No, no me lo ha dicho, pero ya sabe a qué me refiero" cortó ella, con un toque de histeria. "¿Cuánto?"

Él no contestó. Hermione lo agarró por el brazo, muy consciente de que era la primera vez que tocaba a su profesor, si no al revés, y notó como una descarga eléctrica parecía golpearlo y cómo sus músculos parecían volverse de piedra bajo su mano.

_Tut, tut_. Había olvidado que Snape no era precisamente fanático del contacto físico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo queda?" volvió a preguntar, apremiante.

Snape se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Unas horas"

Hermione lo soltó, horrorizada.

"¿¡Ha… ha venido usted a morir a mi casa!?"

Él suspiró.

"Hermione" dijo bruscamente. Ella sólo retrocedió unos pasos, el terror en su cara. "Ya no tiene importancia. Esto era lo único que me quedaba por probar. Si puedes servirme un vaso, esperaremos un rato por si hay complicaciones y luego me iré y podrás descansar."

Hermione no se movió durante unos segundos. Él la apuntó con la varita, que casi había olvidado que tenía y asintió, amenazante.

Ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima se acercó a un armario y extrajo un vaso de cristal. Sumergiéndolo un poco en la poción, lo llenó hasta la mitad y mirándolo aún con una expresión de profundo disgusto, lo dejó delante suyo, sobre la mesa.

Snape lo observó, y deseó no haber puesto tantas expectativas en aquel líquido que ahora descansaba frente a él. O no haber llegado a encontrar a la chica. Porque ahora estaba allí, frente al líquido, en el momento de la verdad. Y había depositado demasiadas esperanzas en una poción, y tal vez también en la capacidad de una mocosa de dieciocho años de hacer milagros y convertir en realidad todo aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza, algo que Minerva había conseguido que toda la plantilla de Hogwarts terminase por creer. Y ahora, si aquello fallaba, no le quedaba nada.

¿Y qué?

Jamás hubiese pensado que lucharía tanto por su propia vida. Pero bueno, Snape siempre había sido un hombre mezquino, dispuesto a vender a cualquiera por su propia piel, ¿no?

Sintió los viejos demonios torturarlo, pero los dejó hacer. Era posible que pronto desapareciesen para siempre, después de todo.

Ante la mirada espantada de la chica, se dio la vuelta y apuró el contenido de un trago.

Luego, esperó.

- - - - - - - - -

Tardó aún varios minutos en poder darse la vuelta, en poder pensar, en poder afrontar la pregunta clara en sus ojos.

Negó con la cabeza.

Pero en lugar de una sonrisa, de una mueca- no, Hermione no haría eso, después de todo. Si se apiadaba de los elfos domésticos, ¿cómo no tomar bajo su ala un caso perdido como el suyo? pensó Snape con desprecio- lo que hizo la chica lo sorprendió.

Hermione se encaminó con paso decidido hacia su habitación y comenzó a sacar suéters del armario con un ritmo frenético.

Eso, desde luego, no era exactamente lo que Snape esperaba. Risas, lágrimas, recriminaciones… pero ¿suéters? Ligeramente sorprendido, cruzó el umbral de la habitación.

"Señorita Granger… Hermione"

Hermione había sacado ahora un baúl del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y lo había dejado sobre la cama, mientras refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Déme mi varita"

"No" respondió él automáticamente.

Ella levantó airadamente la vista.

"¡Bien!" y después hizo una estupidez, e intentó arrancársela contra su voluntad.

Estaba petrificada antes de que él se diese cuenta de que lo había hecho. Puso fin al encantamiento de inmediato.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" le gritó, mantenteniéndola sujeta contra una pared. Y se dio cuenta de que más que furioso, estaba asustado. Podía haberla matado, sin querer.

"Si cree por un momento" dijo ella, entre dientes apretados "que va a venir a morir a mi casa… que voy a tener otra muerte en mi conciencia…"

"¿Otra?" preguntó él. Y esta vez la sorpresa era real.

"Lavender Brown. Colin Creevey. ¡Winky!." Le gritó Hermione, contando cada uno de los nombres con los dedos de la mano derecha. "Todos murieron porque se interpusieron entre un mortífago y yo" dijo Hermione, y de algún lugar dentro de ella escapó un sonido a medio camino entre jadeo y sollozo, pero su voz seguía firme "Mis padres tuvieron que volver a empezar de cero después de la guerra. Fred Weasley murió. Usted, usted estaba muerto. Y Ronald. Ron- por mi culpa. Así que ya me ha oído: no quiero otra muerte en mi conciencia. Puede ayudarme o quitarse de en medio, pero necesito los libros que están en mi baúl"

Atónito, Snape hizo lo que mejor sabía; mantuvo su cara de indiferencia y apuntando al baúl que había sobre la cama, murmuró _Engorgio_. El baúl cuadriplicó sus proporciones, y Hermione desapareció tras la tapa, su presencia indicada sólo por nubes de polvo.

Cuando miró más allá del baúl, Snape había desaparecido. Vio su silueta negra sentada en el sillón de la sala, con la mirada perdida.

Al menos, no la había visto llorar.

- - - - - - - - - -

El amanecer los encontró en una extraña suerte de camaradería, él aún apuntándola con las dos varitas, ella buscando atropelladamente en varios libros a la vez.

Eran cerca de las cuatro. Quedaba poco para la hora de la verdad, y Snape había decidido que no iba a encontrarlo en aquel piso o en la conciencia de Hermione Granger, pero no se decidía a arrancarse de allí y privarse del único contacto humano que probaba que aún estaba vivo, que iba a morir ahora y no seis años atrás. La enfermedad lo volvía débil, sin duda, esclavo de sus emociones.

Se apoyó en el respaldo y fijó la vista en Hermione, a sus pies. La miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, como una criatura recién salida del infierno llamando a las puertas para volver a entrar. Por él. _O por los elfos domésticos_, se dijo y dejó escapar una carcajada.

La chica levantó la mirada, sobresaltada.

_Probablemente cree que ya deliro. Probablemente, deliro ya,_ pensó después.

Y luego, hizo algo increíble y le sonrió.

Y se hubiese mordido la lengua hasta hacerse sangre, porque de pronto le había parecido por un instante que Granger, colorada del calor y el esfuerzo de intentar salvarlo, con los ojos brillantes y el pelo saliendo en todas las direcciones era la visión más hermosa que había tenido jamás. Duró apenas unos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer la ilusión y se concentró en los latidos pausados de su corazón dentro de la carcasa enferma en la que estaba atrapado, escuchándolos casi como una cuenta atrás, consciente de que la vida se le escapaba con cada uno.

Sin duda se acercaban sus últimas horas y el veneno debía estarle afectando al cerebro.

Volvió a mirar a la chica en el suelo, y sólo vio a una muchacha de once años de dientes grandes y curiosidad aún mayor librando sus batallas por él. Vio a alguien que en lugar de haberle maldecido y echado a patadas de su casa se había sentado con él y había accedido- aunque bajo coacción- a salvarle la vida. Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sí sabía qué debía hacer. Sabía que no podía verla así, buscando como si le fuese la vida en ello. Sabía que no quería morir cerca suyo. Así que se puso en pie y tomándola del brazo la obligó a ponerse en pie, y a mirarlo a los ojos.

Para Hermione, estar cara a cara a centímetros escasos del maestro de pociones fue preocupante, porque le pareció una especie de saludo marcial, especialmente cuando después de sostenerle la mirada unos segundos, este inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de reconocimiento, le dio secamente las gracias y le ordenó, sin más dilación, que se fuese a dormir.

Como si pudiera.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

"Profesor" dijo, tentativamente "me estaba equivocando. Llevo horas buscando un sustitutivo para las lágrimas, pero se me estaba escapando lo más obvio"

Él rió otra vez.

"No sé por qué, lo dudo" dijo.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Tiene que confiar en mí. Necesito mi varita"

Snape miró los palos que sostenía en su mano, pareció sopesarlos y finalmente se lo tendió. Corriendo un riesgo estúpido, sí. Pero estaba demasiado agotado como para que ya pudiese importarle en absoluto.

Inmediatamente Hermione tomó la varita con increíble rapidez. La apuntó hacia sí misma. Y desapareció.

- - - - - - - - - -

Durante unos segundos, pensó que tal vez era una broma.

Pero después, lo supo. Muchos rehenes fingían compadecerse del secuestrador y terminaban por ganarse su confianza. Y él había caído en la trampa. La maldita enfermedad. El viejo Snape jamás habría caído. El viejo Snape la habría atado con una cadena desde el principio y habría atado a sus padres con otra enfrente para asegurarse. El viejo Snape había entrado en aquel piso dispuesto a todo. Pero el viejo Snape se estaba muriendo, y tenía miedo y quería sobrevivir a toda costa, para seguir llevando una vida miserable y misantrópica. Y este Snape de ahora ya estaba técnicamente muerto.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero ¿qué importaban, ya? Y decidió tumbarse allí, en cualquier lugar, para que al menos su cuerpo fuese descubierto, cuando ella trajese a los Aurores, o a la policía, o a Potter.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, y allí estaba el baúl. Lo hizo a un lado, y cayeron de él varias fotografías. Molly Weasley lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Recordó haber escuchado que Molly había tenido una fuerte discusión con Hermione tras la batalla… y la había acusado… ¿Acusado de qué?

Oh, Merlín. Acusado de ser la culpable de la muerte de su hijo. No había prestado mucha atención en el momento, dado que estaba prácticamente agonizando, pero creía recordar algo así.

Empezaba a sentirse somnoliento, una sensación extraña para él. Pero era un alivio saber que no iba a ser doloroso.

No, se iba a quedar dormido poco a poco. No tenía miedo a la muerte, ni a nada. Ignoraba por qué entonces luchaba con tanto ardor por conservar la vida, pero siempre había tenido algo de apego a su pellejo. Y ¿para qué? ¿Para continuar con su existencia miserable? Las últimas horas, se confesó, ahora que estaba demasiado débil para reprimirlo, habían sido las mejores de los últimos años, y había sido necesario para eso secuestrar a una ex estudiante, que no había tenido escrúpulos en dejarlo morir por segunda vez a la primera de cambio.

No, no, no una estudiante cualquiera, Hermione Granger. Había creído en ella. Había creído en el mito de que nada, nada era imposible para ella. Y ahora había visto en lo que se había convertido, en lo que había rechazado, y se había dado cuenta de que era un error haberla visitado.

Y aunque pudiese devolverle la vida, era imposible que pudiese hacer nada por ayudarle, excepto prolongar su espera, escondido entre sus libros y pociones, algo que después de esta noche le parecía inadmisible.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y de pronto, se encontró siendo sacudido con violencia.

Se incorporó de inmediato y cerró las manos, como impulsado por un resorte, alrededor de los brazos de quien lo sostenía, que resultó ser Hermione.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ásperamente. _Qué haces aquí en mis pesadillas, déjame marchar solo y en paz. _

"¡Es mi casa!" dijo, y parecía llena de alegría, extrañamente contenta y Snape cerró los ojos y esperó a los Aurores, o a la policía, o a Potter.

Pero nadie vino.

"Pensé que estaba muerto" confesó esta extraña Hermione de su sueño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Snape intentó levantar una ceja, pero estaba cansado.

"¡Profesor! … ¡Severus!" dijo ella, sacudiéndolo otra vez. Y le mostró el bolso de abalorios más feo que jamás había visto.

Todo era extraño en este sueño, sólo que parecía real…

Y de pronto se sintió despierto del todo. ¿Qué demonios…?

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó a la chica, que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, con las manos en sus hombros, dispuesta a agitarlo de nuevo.

"Necesitamos PepperUp"

"¿Para qué?" dijo, intentando zafarse de debajo de ella.

"Tiene que despejarse, tiene que ayudarme a terminar la poción"

"¿Terminar? ¿Con qué?"

La chica volvió a agitar el horrible bolso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver que no cambiaba de expresión, soltó un soplido exasperado, y hundió la mano, primero hasta el codo y después hasta el hombro, en el bolso de apenas unos centímetros de profundidad, al menos en apariencia.

_Ya he visto esta película_, pensó Snape, aletargado.

Entre el ruido de libros y trastos se oyó de pronto claramente el ruido de un suave golpe de cristal contra cristal, y Hermione sacó triunfalmente la mano, sosteniendo dos viales. Uno, de aspecto desagradable, tenía una etiqueta que leía "esencia de Díctamo" y a pesar de haber contenido líquido en algún momento estaba relleno ahora de un moho más bien sólido.

"Ups" dijo Hermione, y lo dejó caer en la papelera.

Y entonces, la sorprendente aparición le tendió el otro. Un frasco transparente que contenía un líquido igualmente transparente, sólo que si uno se fijaba bien, podía percibir en él todos los colores, y ninguno.

Lo miró durante un buen rato, porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Después levantó la mirada y se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hermione, que exultante volvió a exhibir su ahora perfecta dentadura y que parecía tentada, Merlín no lo quisiera, a darle un abrazo.

Para su tranquilidad mental, Hermione se levantó de un salto, y encendió con su varita, a la que había rápidamente vuelto a coger el gusto con la primera sensación cosquilleante de la magia correteando brazo arriba, el fuego bajo el caldero.

Se quedó levantada, esperando a que hirviese, y no se dio cuenta de que Snape la había seguido y estaba de pie, observando atónito el milagro.

Toda la angustia de la noche pareció disolverse, y suspirando, se dejó caer de espaldas contra él. Esta vez, Snape apenas se tensó un poco- estaba cansado, así que se limitó a levantar un brazo para sostenerla en pie.

De alguna manera, el fuego se apagó, pero ellos siguieron allí, de pie, ambos mirando fijamente el líquido, el brazo de él insinuándose en el costado de ella.

"¿Funcionará?" preguntó Hermione al fin, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. "Eran muy antiguas, las lágrimas"

"Ya no importa." Dijo él, clavando los ojos negros en sus pupilas, pero sin decidirse a entrar en su cabeza. Ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar; no quería más complicaciones.

Con su rostro inescrutable se volvió hacia la chica y con una mueca de hastío, como si no se jugase la vida, levantó el brazo en una parodia de brindis.

"Alea jacta est" dijo, con una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa horrible y un gesto de disgusto, y apuró el vaso, y volvió a darle la espalda.

Esta vez, lo sintió, desde la planta de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. Esta vez estaba funcionando. Se encogió de dolor, mientras la poción luchaba con el veneno.

"¡Severus!" gritó Hermione. "¡no!"

Él levantó una mano, intentando decirle que estaba bien, pero ella la tomó y ya no la soltó. Mientras él estaba allí en cuclillas, ella se acurrucó junto a él apretando su mano izquierda en su regazo.

Y de pronto, su cuerpo se relajó, y había llegado la madrugada, y su pulso, si bien débil, seguía firme en sus venas.

Aliviado más de lo que podía expresar, se dejó caer, sentado, en el suelo, las rodillas dobladas, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad a través de la boca, mientras el dolor se iba poco a poco disipando.

Ella también se había dejado caer en el suelo, con la mano de él aún secuestrada en su regazo y tampoco se movió. Continuaron así durante un buen rato, ninguno de ellos capaz de decir nada, ambos mirando a algún punto infinito, a algo inexistente.

Finalmente, la voz algo cascada de él rompió el silencio.

"Gracias" dijo y esperó que ella supiese entenderlo en lo que valía, porque Severus Snape no era un hombre agradecido.

**EPILOGO.**

No, Snape no era un hombre agradecido, a pesar de acabar de recibir su segundo milagro. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora de nuevo podía volver a su semiexistencia, a su vida entre las sombras, lejos de sus semejantes. Por fin.

Intentó quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ambos trabajando en la sala en perfecta camaradería, intentó recordar a una mocosa sabelotodo de dieciocho años, intentó recordar, con un escalofrío, a la acólita de Potter, pero no puso voluntad real y no lo consiguió. La mujer que estaba allí de pie junto a él, la mujer que le había salvado la vida tenía mucho de aquella niña, pero había cambiado indescriptiblemente. Y la misma noche en que ella le devolvía esa vida, le parecía de pronto que le faltaba aire. Oxígeno. La compañía de algunos de sus congéneres no parecía tan molesta esa noche como la había imaginado. Por un segundo se insinuó en su cabeza la extraña idea de que la compañía de al menos _una_ de sus congéneres no sería tan terrible.

_No, no_, pensó. No. Y ante el torbellino confuso de emociones, deseó poder volver reptando a su madriguera, a esconderse de las complicaciones, y de ella.

Se maldijo por lo bajo. Sólo él, Severus Snape, era capaz de empezar una nueva vida y comprometerse para siempre con una nueva y estúpida causa. La de Hermione Granger. No, ya había tenido demasiados dueños en sus vida, con Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro.

_No_. Qué estupidez. Severus Snape no necesitaba nada. Ni a nadie. Y menos aún, a una Gryffindor veinte años más joven, con graves traumas emocionales y que había dejado de lado el mundo al que pertenecía. Y que si pudiese siquiera entrever sus intenciones habría salido volando de la habitación antes de que él pudiese maldecir, como estaba deseando hacer, las bermudas de Merlín.

Girándose en redondo, se dispuso a desaparecer, pero le detuvo la mano de la chica sobre su antebrazo.

Compuso la cara más neutral que pudo antes de darse la vuelta. La chica pareció titubear un segundo, pero por fin se acercó a él.

"Gracias" dijo, y él no supo por qué, pero por un momento pensó que quizá ella iba a… pero no, Hermione le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

_Conformémonos con lo que hay_, pensó Snape. _Por la seguridad mental. De ambos_.

Aparentemente, aún no estaba fuerte del todo, porque su cuerpo no respondió como hubiera querido. Sus manos se alzaron para sostener a la señorita Granger por los brazos y la mantuvo en esa posición exacta, frente a él, mientras clavaba la vista en sus grandes ojos marrones.

Hermione mantuvo la barbilla alta, sosteniéndole la mirada, el corazón palpitándole violentamente en el pecho. No sabía exactamente en qué momento de la noche el profesor Snape se había convertido en algo más que el recordatorio de una vida pasada para convertirse en un semejante, en un ser que rehuía lo que era, en un igual. Y ahora, mirando a esos ojos negros que estaban fijos en los suyos con una intensidad angustiosa, casi con desesperación, sintió un escalofrío al pensar cómo sería acercarse más, hasta sentir el contacto con su cuerpo y… pero no. ¿Se habia vuelto loca? Era el profesor Snape, _el profesor Snape_…

Y de pronto ya no tuvo que pensar más, porque con un violento tirón, Snape la acercó y la besó.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había perdido el control. Pero la chica no respondió como esperaba; no le rehuyó, ni se apartó. No, le devolvió el beso con igual incertidumbre.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se apartaran. Hermione bajó la mirada, sonrojada, pero Snape mantuvo la vista fija en la chica que aparentemente acababa de obrar su tercer milagro.

"¿Y ahora, qué?" preguntó Hermione

Si Severus Snape hubiese sido un hombre generoso, se habría disculpado y habría abandonado la habitación.

Pero no lo era.

"¿Le apetece otro café?" contestó. Y por primera vez en toda la noche- y desde que Hermione tenia uso de memoria-, sin implicar nada terrible con ello, sin cinismo o amenaza, despacio y como si le costase por falta de práctica, Severus Snape sonrió.

**¡Fin!**

**Notas:** Sí, ya lo sé. Es la misma historia de siempre ligeramente versionada, pero bueno, es por entretenimiento, no me pagan así que... La estructura en capítulos es porque era un fic bastante largo que he ido reduciendo por todas partes, por eso es algo largo para un oneshot. Lo siento. También he jugado un poco con los dos últimos capítulos del libro 7 (jugado con... ignorado... en fin, matices)

Lo dicho, Harry Potter no es mío, es de JKR. Severus Snape, sin embargo, me pertenece :-)

¿Reviews? ¿Para alimentar a mi pobre ego que anda delgadito, delgadito? Por favor...


End file.
